In which Yosuke teaches Nanako how to ride a bike
by Cheukii-Love
Summary: Nanako confides in Yosuke that she doesn't know how to ride a bike and Yosuke sets out to change that although he feels that this would be the job for his partner...


It was a damp day in Inaba and Yosuke was dragging his bike through the floodplains his muffled curses filled the air. **'Stupid bike'** Yosuke gruntled. The thing was a piece of junk! He knew he needed a motorcycle but his Dad wouldn't budge one bit so he was stuck with it. If his Dad wasn't going to fork over the cash to buy him it he knew he had to do double shifts but even with that it would take him 2 months to even scrap half of the cost for the motorcycle. Yosuke gripped his fringe in frustration and let out a sigh, that's when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

**'Yosuke!'** He let go of his hair and saw Nanako running towards him. Nanako collided into his knees head first which caused him to stumble a little bit. He bent down to her level and Yosuke quickly let out one of his signature smile and returned the amount of enthusiasm Nanako had. **'Nanako-chan, what are you doing here? Does your dad know you're here?.'** She giggled and said **'Yep, Dad said that I should come and play with my bike'.**

It was then that Yosuke noticed the pink bike beside Nanako. Before Yosuke could reply Nanako said in a cherry voice **'Oh look you've got your bike too, that's funny!'**. Yosuke let out another smile and he suddenly had an idea **'I know Nanako-chan! How about we have a race? Winner gets ice cream! We could even go to Junes?'** He gave her a wink and gradually got back up to his usual height. He obviously was going to let Nanako win! Ice cream would be a nice treat in this weather and he knew how much she loved Junes.

Nanako was pulling at her pink raincoat nervously trying not to make eye contact. Yosuke looking concerned and bent down to her level again and said **'Nanako-chan is that ok with you?, We don't have to if you don't wanna—'**. He got cut off mid sentence with Nanako blutterting out that she didn't know how to ride a bike. She then muttered that big bro was gonna teach her before he left but he was gone now.

Yosuke grimaced at the idea of Nanako being unhappy and he knew that this was the job of his partner… He momentarily closed his eyes and whispered 'Sorry partner!'. He then opened them and said **'How about I teach you, Nanako-chan?'**. Her ears perked up at the suggestion and a smile began to form on her face again she let out a giggle and said **'You will, for real?'**.

**'Of course Nanako-chan!'**. Nanako let out a little squeal and jumped up and down on the spot, she then hugged Yosuke and said **'You're the best Yosuke!'**. He could feel his cheeks burning and stammered **'W-Whoa there**' as the hug caught him by suprise **'It's the least I could do.' **He gave her a smile and he got up once more.

**'Alright!, Let me see your bike'** he gave a wink and Nanako stood the bike upright and said **'Its cute huh?, its the Detective Loveline edition!**'. Yosuke put his hand to his chin and replied **'It's adorable, Nanako-chan'** and gave her a soft smile. Nanako put on her helmet and smiled back.

Nanako fumbled a little bit trying to get on the bike with Yosuke holding the handlebars trying to create a safety net in case her or the bike were to topple over. When she was finally on the bike Yosuke said **'Attagirl!, now you see those things on the side, they're called the 'pedals' you use your feet to turn them**'. Yosuke bent down on one knee and turned one of the pedals to demonstrate '**like this see?'**. He then pointed to the brakes on the handlebars **'These are called 'brakes' you hold both of them down when you want to stop the bike and in case of emergencies'**

Nanako nodded and slowly put both of her feet on either pedal. Yosuke reassured that he had her and then said **'We're just gonna pedal on the spot you're not going anywhere ****_just_**** yet so don't worry'**. Nanako, let out a worried **'Ok'** and began pedalling with Yosuke holding her in place. He moved to the front of the bicycle so he was face to face with Nanako and chuckled** 'See, how easy was ****_that_****?**' He said stressing the last part and gave her a wink **'You're a natural, Nanako-chan!'**

**'R-Really?'** Nanako stammered and giggled a little bit she was beginning to see just how easy it was! Yosuke cleared his throat and said in a booming, semi-dramatic voice **'Ok, this is where the hard bit comes in Nanako-chan.'** He paused and pointed at the path of the floodplain **'We're gonna try and pedal on the go and I want you to pedal across to that tree over there'**. He then whispered **'You think you can manage that?'**

Nanako gave a worried look at the tree and gulped **'I think I can?'**. Yosuke gave her another reassuring smile **'You can do it Nanako-chan! Don't worry I've got you every step of the way okay?.'** Nanako was starting to look more confident and gave a little _'mmhmm'_.

Yosuke continued holding the handlebars with Nanako pedalling and just as she was about to pick up some serious speed he apologized and as Nanako was going to ask why he abruptly let go off the handle bars. He's seen it in tons of movies and thought it would work out. Nanako let out a little shriek **'Yosuke!'**. He just reminded Nanako to keep pedalling and Nanako listened she managed to get to the tree and she pulled the breaks just in time, closing her eyes in case of impact and winced at the tree. She looked back and yelled **'I did it Yosuke, I did it!.' **Yosuke ran up to her dragging his bike along too and said** 'Of course you did Nanako-chan!, I knew you could do it'**. Nanako gave out a small, relieved giggle and hugged him again this time Yosuke welcomed it and hugged her back. **'Thank you, Yosuke, Thank you!'.** He just grinned and kept on saying over and over again that it was no problem.

Nanako giggled and turned her bike around. '**Okay, Yosuke you're on for that bike ride'** she laughed and began pedalling as fast as she could. Yosuke yelled **'Hey, no fair Nanako-chan!, Slow down!'** and hurried on his bike to chase after her. It wasn't about losing but he couldn't let Nanako run around on her own Dojima and Yu would never forgive him if something we're to happen!

Later that night, Yosuke texted Yu a photo of Nanako on her bike only to recieve a reply of Yu jokingly referring him as 'Nanako's new big bro'. Yosuke let out a little smile even though he knew Yu was probably taking a mocking tone regardless it made him feel good about himself so he didn't care in the slightest.


End file.
